The Story of Lily
by BeachBum89
Summary: Lily's diary of what happened at Hogwarts
1. Diary 1

10/17/68

Dear Diary,

Today, on a trip to Hogsmeade I decided to buy a never ending diary to write about my life. I guess I should begin by telling you about myself. My name is Lily Evans. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 11 years old, I'll be 12 in February. In Hogwarts we study the subjects of Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. My favorite subject is Charms. I've been going to Hogwarts for a little over a month now and I like it very much. I'm a Muggleborn and I'm still learning about how amazing the magical world is. I really like the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He's so nice and understanding. Well, I suppose that' part of the reaons why I love Hogwarts so much, but also I have great friends. In the Gryffindor house there are five first year girls: Me, Jenn, Kathy, Elana, and Alicia. Jenn is really nice, she has blonde hair that falls slightly below her shoulders, but she usually wears it up. She has beautiful blue eyes and is the kind of person that you know you can tell anything to and she won't judge you. Kathy has long dark hair and she's really good at flying. She wants to be a Chaser for our Quidditch team some day. Elana has puffy brown hair and large brown eyes. She loves singing and is really good at it too. Her favorite group is The Pixy Dragons. Alicia has silky long brown hair and blue eyes. She's a lot more quiet than the rest of us. She's a halfblood and was raised as a Muggle in case she turned out not to be a witch. She plays the violin in the Muggle world and she brought it to school with her because she loves playing so much. Well, those are my best friends. The five Gryffindor first year boys are: Andrew, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius. Andrew is very short, he has light brown hair and brown eyes. He has a twin Michael in Hufflepuff. He seems nice, but I don't really know him. Kathy's talked to him a couple of times and says he's cool. Remus is tall, he has light brown hair, similar to Andrew's and blue eyes. He's really smart and nice. I've talked to him a few times. Peter is short and slightly fat. He has blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He seems kinda nice, but he mostly just tags along trying to keep up with Sirius and James. James is medium height. He has messy black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He's very good at Transfiguration. I'm not sure I like him though because he fools around too much with Sirius and they cause Gryffindor to lose lots of house points. Sirius is tall and has black hair and blue eyes. He's very much like James, they're always together. Well, it's getting late and I'm tired. I'll write more soon. Good bye.

Lily


	2. Diary 2

10/18/68

Dear Diary,

Remus looked sick today. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. He did tell me that he was leaving that evening to visit his sick mother, so maybe that was it. Nothing else really happened today. I'll tell you about my life at home. Like I said yesterday, I'm a Muggleborn so for the first 11 years of my life I lived at home with my mom, Daisy, dad, Robert, and sister, Petunia, who's a year younger than me. When I got my Hogwart's letter my mom and dad were so shocked and proud of me. Petunia seemed equally as shocked, and was curious as to what the wizard world was like. She also said that she couldn't wait until next year so she could be in the school. I've written home a couple of time. I have a barn owl named Jade, I named him that because his eyes are jade green like mine. That's why I chose him! Tomorrow classes start for the week. I have Transfiguration first with the Slytherins. We already learned how to turn a match into a needle, how cool is that? I find Transfiguration to be very interesting. Professor McGonagall teaches it. She's the deputy Headmistress and head od the Gryffindor house. She's very strict, but she's a good teacher. After that we have Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Flitwick teaches that. He's really smart and nice. Charms is my favorite subject and also my strongest. I guess it has something to do with my wand, it's 1o' ¼", swishy, made of willow and especially good for Charms. It's pretty late so I better get to bed. I have to wake up early for classes tomorrow. Bye

Lily


	3. Diary 3

10/19/68

Dear Diary,

Earlier today in Transfiguration, we were trying to turn a Knut into a button. Professor McGonagall first had us take notes on what we would be doing. Then she gave us each one Knut. I was trying very hard to get my Knut into a button, but I couldn't concentrate because I noticed that James and Sirius weren't even trying to transfigure the Knuts, instead they were putting them in their pockets and stealing some from Professor McGonagall's basket of Knuts. Honestly, how can they be so immature? Well after a while more people started to notice what they were doing. Evan Rosier, a Slytherin, said "Professor, James and Sirius are stealing the Knuts!" Professor McGonagall then turned around in time to see James shoving Knuts into his pocket. She then screamed, "Mr. Potter, what on earth do you think you are doing?" James responded, "Erm, I was collecting some more Knuts so I could turn them into buttons." The Professor then said, "Do not lie to me, I don't believe I have even seen you try to transfigure one Knut. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, empty your pockets." Sirius then walked over to meet James at her desk. They exchanged nervous glances and then stacked the Knuts they were hiding on her desk. "100 points from Gryffindor and a detention for both of you. I don't know what gave you the idea that you could steal Hogwarts property and get away with it. Report to my office at 9:00 PM on Friday for your detention." All the Gryffindors groaned when we heard all the points we had lost. Some of the Slytherins snickered. I'm so mad at James and Sirius! Why did they think that they could steal all those Knuts. It's not even worth that much, I mean it's a 20th of a Sickle! Anyway, that's about all that happened today.

Lily


End file.
